


Maybe I Just Wanna Be Yours

by lofichickenwings



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Spooky Month (Short Films - Sr Pelo)
Genre: Beach Setting, Dad's name is luis, F/M, Fluff, Human/Monster Romance, Lemon Demon is good, Lemon is pump's single dad, Lila's family name is Miller, Marriage Proposal, Mom's name is cory, Oneshot, Single Parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy tears, i'll be referring to bf and gf as keith and roxanne, says the person who knows they've never interacted before, they're so in love its unreal, we need more fics of these two on this site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofichickenwings/pseuds/lofichickenwings
Summary: obligatory lila x lemon demon proposal fic because im TRASH
Relationships: Lila/Lemon Demon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Maybe I Just Wanna Be Yours

Proposing to someone is a scary thought. You've been together for such a long time and you know you're going to be together for longer. But when the time comes that you directly propose the offer, you don't know what'll happen. They could accept, and you'll spend the rest of your lives together, or they could decline on the spot. Leaving you feeling like a fool and that you'll never fall in love again. 

Lemon demon had first met Lila Miller in the summer. His son and Her son are the best of friends, and even that's an understatement. You'd think they're brothers because of how similar the two are to each other. they've been friends for as long as they can remember.  
The day the demon had met Lila was a day he'll never forget. Her reaction in the beginning was reasonable. shocked, scared, the usual. People usually reacted the same way upon seeing him. It's not until they really get to know him where they make their final judgements.  
The two sat on a bench until it was time for them to head home. The start was awkward; no conversation, constantly looking away from each other, just sheer quiet and awkward laughter. Lila tried awkwardly to start conversation because, come on, this is the dad of her son's best friend for crying out loud. They can't stay like this forever.  
Once she started, they got to talking. Realizing how similar the two really are to each other. Lila suddenly found a lot of comfort in the monster's company. When it was time for the two to head their separate ways, Lemon Demon asked Lila if she would be interested in hanging out next week, just the two of them. So, kind of like a date.  
That was 3 years ago. They've been dating ever since.  
Now Lemon Demon felt as if this was the time to take it to the next step. 

The two were currently on vacation along with others. Luis, his wife Cory, Keith, Roxanne, Senpai, and Pico. The kids were at Lila's, she hired a babysitter to watch over them for the duration of this week long trip.  
Their hotel rooms were connected to a beach with a stunning sunset. Lemon demon had planned this ahead, he knew exactly how he wanted this to go.  
\----------  
"the thing about proposing to someone and hoping it goes well is you want it to be obvious but not obvious at the same time. Got it?"

The hour has arrived, Lemon demon was preparing to meet Lila for a small walk on the beach, to admire the tropical weather and take in the fresh air. As you're probably guessing by now, Lemon demon had plans to propose to Lila during that walk. The time is right, he knew it was time for this to go further.  
Lemon demon was with Luis and senpai in senpai's hotel room, the two helping sharpen up the demon and making sure he looked his absolute best. Senpai was quickly cleaning up his jacket with a lint roller and Luis was giving-seemingly nonsensical-advice. 

"Luis, dude" The demon laughed, "listen man I appreciate that you're trying to help but i've got this all planned out."  
Luis chuckled, "who am i kidding?" He slapped the demon on the back, causing him to wheeze a bit. "you've been planning this for one hell of while. you go out there and get 'er!"  
Senpai places the lint roller down. "Looks like we're all done here." He grabs the ring box and tosses it over to Lemon demon, "the side pockets are much wider than the others," he states referring to the jacket lemon was wearing. "place the ring in one of those and she wont suspect a thing." 

He does accordingly and turns around to face the others in the room. 

"well, how do i look?"

"like a man who knows what he's doing." Luis says, he smiles and pats him on the shoulder.  
"best of luck, dude." 

Senpai flashes him a toothy smile and two thumbs up. Lemon demon smiles and nods at the both of them and heads out to get Lila. 

Similar to Lemon demon's situation, Lila was with Cory in Luis' hotel room, Cory had offered Lila a pretty red dress to wear to her date tonight, and she took the offer. The dress was velvet and strapless. She felt as if it was oddly right with her date tonight. 

Lemon Demon knocked on the door, and Cory answered.  
"You're here!" she chirps, "Lila! he's here!" she calls across the room. She turns around to face lemon demon again and whispers something to him.  
"are you ready to do this?"  
"never been more prepared." he whispers back. 

Cory moves out of the doorway to let Lila through. Once she's out of the room Cory closes the door. Lila and Lemon demon Gaze into each other's eyes for a second, Lemon demon breaks the silence.  
"you're stunning."  
Lila blushes and chuckles under her breath,  
"as are you."  
"ready to head out?" the demon asks.  
she nods, and the two head to the shore.

\----------

Lemon demon was quite proud of himself for setting up this time for them to meet, the sky was a blur of orange, pink, purple, and blue. The quiet noise of the waves and the neighboring chirping of seagulls was enough to make Lemon demon feel sure that the time was right. Today was the perfect day for him to pop the question.

"The sky is beautiful." Lila states as she looks across the shore.  
"It is." Lemon demon replies, Looking at his girlfriend. "The only thing more beautiful than the sunset tonight is you, Lila."  
Lila turns her head around and looks at Lemon Demon. She smiles at him and places Her forehead on his shoulder. 

The moment is perfect. 

"Lila, I've got something i need to ask you."  
He places both of her hands in his and looks at her directly in the eyes. They're right in the middle of the beach, the sun setting directly behind them. 

"It's been three years since we first met. I'm never going to forget the second i saw you for the first time. You were scared at the start and, honestly, who isn't?"  
Lila chuckled at his remark.  
"But in the end we were able to get to know each other more than anyone learns about someone in a day. We met the following week, and I learned even more about this beautiful human who i'm lucky to call the love of my life."  
Lila smiled at the demon, her pupils widened as tears formed in her eyes.  
"What would i ever do without you?" She asks the demon.  
"i've been asking myself the same question every day." he answers. "and i've finally come up with an answer."  
"i would never be the person i am today if it wasn't for you. Lila, i love you. and i'm always going to. i want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
Lemon demon lets go of Lila's hands and reaches for the ring box in his pocket. He kneels down and looks at Lila, whose eyes have widened and is looking at him in shock, her hands covering her mouth.

"Lila, I love you more than words can even say. Will you marry me?" 

Lila's attempt to quiet her happy sobs have failed, tears are streaming down her face as she looks at the sight in front of her.  
"Lemon, I-I.."

Lila shuts her tear filled eyes and nods. 

"..yes! yes, a thousand times yes!!"

Lemon's smile extends as his eyes widen. He tears up as well, he stands up as Lila reaches her hand out, He places the diamond ring onto her finger. 

they look at the ring for a split second then at each other, both of them a crying mess. They wrap each other in a tight hug, Lemon picks up Lila and spins her around as she laughs. He places her back on her feet and looks at her again, they lovingly gaze into each other's eyes before going in for a kiss. 

Lemon demon was so sure about this, and he's so glad he went with his plan. 

The newly-engaged couple stood on the shore for some time, admiring each other's embrace, ecstatic for the next chapter of the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL THIS IS GARBAGGGEEE THE ENDING SUCKS HSAHAHAH i'm tired and i just wanted to write a new fic because i havent written something in such a long time


End file.
